


Like Juice Boxes

by BlackMoon_Literatures



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Death, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dark Comedy, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Stuffing, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMoon_Literatures/pseuds/BlackMoon_Literatures
Summary: Vampires have to go through many struggles in their lives: no sunlight, no garlic, a vampire-obsessed girlfriend that wants nothing more than your mouth on her throat, and not in the kinky way. But what's the worst that could happen when you give her the hickey of a lifetime as an anniversary gift?





	Like Juice Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to preface this story with the warning that it does include the killing of animals, specifically rats, in a portion near the middle. If you feel uncomfortable with that kind of content in a belly fic, then feel free to not read this particular story. It won't hurt my feelings
> 
> -BML

Meeting Isabel had to have been the been the best and worse thing to ever happen to me. She was funny, cute as a button, had a nocturnal lifestyle, and bought my excuses. But she was a smart one, so it only took her about six months to put two and two together.

We were at her apartment catching up on cooking shows. She was laying on the couch with her feet propped on my lap. "So Damian..." She started in a sweet tone. I looked towards her. "I've been wondering... are you a vampire?" I coughed a little when she asked that, since it was completely out of the blue.  
"I'm sorry, what?" She pulled her legs off of me and sat up.  
"It's just... you don't really eat anything. You're super strong and stuff. And you never really smile. So I was just curious. You know you can tell me anything." I sighed a little and looked at her. She was looking at me with her big brown eyes, almost impossible for me to resist, so I didn't. "Okay, yes," I admitted. "I'm a vampire." Before I could say anything more she squealed and flung herself at me, wrapping her arms around me. "Yes! I've been praying that you were one. You have no idea how happy this makes me!" Isabel cried as I struggled to get out of her surprisingly tight grip. "Um... thanks?" I mumbled, not sure how to react. 

Isabel looked up at me and loosed her grip. "Sorry. It's just that I've always kinda had a thing for vampires ever since like, middle school." I rolled my eyes.  
"Lemme guess, Twilight?" I asked sarcastically. Isabel shook her head.  
"Actually it was Carmilla. Had to read it for English class." My girlfriend informed me. I nodded my head.  
"Ah, a woman of culture." I said jokingly, making her giggle. 

After a moment Isabel curled up next to me, rubbing her head against my arm. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her, pulling her close. "Can I see them?" I heard her say quietly.  
"See what?" I asked  
"Your fangs! Lemme see 'em." She demanded. At this I smirked and turned to her, opening my mouth. My long, needle-like canines shown in the light coming from the TV. In a flash, she awkwardly jumped up, bending her neck at an odd angle. I grabbed her by her shoulders making her stop on a dime. "What're you doing?" I asked, genuinely curious.  
"I want you to bite me. I wanna be a vampire too." She said, in a tone like a spoiled little girl. I shook my head.  
"I don't think that'd be a good idea Iz. Being a vampire isn't all it's cracked up to be." I started, but Isabel was having none of it.  
"Yeah, don't give me that shit. I'm pretty sure all the pros outweigh the cons. You get super strength, you can fly..." As Isabel listed off more powers I sighed, realizing that I was arguing with a brick wall. "I'm not going to turn you Izzy, and that's final." The girl huffed and crossed her arms, scooching to the other end of the couch from where I was. We didn't talk about it for the rest of the night, and as I walked home before dawn I had hoped that it would be the end of it. It wasn't.

If anything, I can at least say that Isabel wasn't tenacious to the point of annoying me enough to leave her. Yes she still bugged me about it, but only every couple of weeks or so, or when I was in a really good mood, like after sex. After months of her constantly asking I decided to stop and think about it. There was really only one thing that made me afraid of turning Isabel, and it was at the real beginning of it. If Izzy could live through that, then I'm sure she would be fine. As I scrolled online seeing if I could buy what I needed, I formulated how I could possibly give Isabel the best anniversary gift she could ever want.

On the night of our one year anniversary, I happily whistled through the streets, carrying a large hole-covered box. With a swift knock on Izzy's door I heard the pattering of footsteps as Isabel quickly ran to the door. Isabel flung open the door, her eyes lighting up when she saw me. "Oh! Hey baby, I didn't think you'd be here so soon." She said with a smile. Her short black hair was all messy and she was just in an old T-shirt and some shorts. She must have just gotten out of bed, or I woke her up. "Sorry, I was just so excited about your gift that I couldn't wait." I said with a smile. Isabel smiled softly and stepped back, ushering me in. I was always glad that the thing about needing to be verbally invited in was bullshit.

I set the box down on the counter and picked Isabel up, giving her a deep kiss. "I'm sorry Damian... If I had known you'd be coming so soon I would have gotten dressed sooner..." Izzy said softly, her bare foot rubbing her leg. I smiled and said "It's alright hun. With what I had planned for us tonight, I was kinda hoping we could stay in." I could see Isabel's shoulders sink with relief. I was well aware that the girl hated wearing pretty much anything formal. "So... what's in the box?" Isabel asked, tilting her head to look at it. I grinned, making sure my fangs were prominent enough to catch her attention. "Oh darling, what's in the box is for you to find out later. For now... I need you to come to me." The last part I spoke as a minor compulsion, enough to keep her conscious, but still feel the subconscious urge to do what I said. 

She stepped forward in nervous excitement. I could just imagine the thought going through her mind. As she came up to me, I placed my hand on her hip, the other tilted her head and brushed her hair away from her neck, exposing it to me. As I drew my lips closer to it, I whispered "Happy anniversary, baby." And sunk my fangs in before she could say anything.

I imagine for Isabel the next moments were something similar to what I felt when you get turned. You see, when a vampire turns a creature, they don't drain any blood from them. You kinda need to stack the deck in their favor so they can actually live through the process of becoming a vampire, so taking any blood is kind of a bad idea. Instead, we're actually injecting something into your bloodstreams. No one knows what it actually is, or how it works, we just know it's something vampires can consciously make if we want to turn something. So Izzy was probably feeling a chilling cold spread from her neck all over her body. I could see the goosebumps spread over her body like a wave.

Next comes the paralysis, where one stops feeling everything below the neck and becomes unable to move anything. I held onto Isabel's body as she became limp. Taking her and laying her on the couch. We were about halfway through at this point.

I could hear Isabel's breaths become harsher and more frantic. She was probably at the point where your senses become super enhanced, and also when your body starts dying. Listening to your own heartbeat become slower and weaker is a scary thing, even when you know you'll be coming back. At this point I saw Isabel's eyes become dull and roll into the back of her head. A quick finger to her wrist told me she had lost the game of life and was on her way to the loser bracket otherwise known as vampirism. I applied a band-aid to her neck from where I bit her and let her rest. This was when her body was sorting everything out, and usually took a couple hours.

Sure enough, at a little bit past ten Isabel shot up, looking around frantically. I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Hey, Iz, sweetie. It's okay. Everything's okay now." She looked up at me with now bright red eyes, each the size of dinner plates.  
"Damian? Oh, thank God what a dream," She quickly wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in, actually knocking the air out of me with the force she did it. "I- I thought you killed me, and then..." She placed her hand upon her neck, feeling the bandage. "Oh, holy shit. You bit me?!" She squealed out. I smiled and nodded. With the way she acted next, you'd have thought that I had proposed to her. She quickly hugged me again, jumping up and down. "Yes! Yes! YES! This is the best night of my fucking life! What're we gonna do now? Oh! We can have sex on the ceiling, or fly through town as bats, or-" She paused and wrapped her arms around her middle as her stomach gave out a low growl. I chuckled. "Or we can get you something to eat." I said walking over to the box, Isabel following close behind.

I opened the box and stuck my hands inside, pulling out the box's contents. Isabel looked confused as I pulled out two rather large live rats. "So since I think getting you a human is a little much for your first meal, why don't we try something smaller?" Isabel nodded, seemingly understanding what I was getting at.  
"Okay... but any reason for rats specifically?" I shrugged  
"I dunno. They're like juice boxes to us. So, would you like Gatorade, or Capri Sun?" I asked, holding each rat towards her.

Isabel stood their awkwardly, before pointing at Gatorade. I set Capri Sun back into the box and scratched the rat behind his ears. "Alright, do you want to kill him, or would you like me to do that for you?" Isabel looked mortified at the question.  
"Do we have to kill him first?" She asked "Can't I just suck on his neck?" I chuckled a little, tightening my grip on the rat ever so slightly to make sure he didn't wiggle out.  
"Well hun, the thing with rats is that their necks are so small, your teeth will just poke through the other side. So it's best to just tear their heads off and drink them like those kool-aid drinks. Actually, 'Kool-aid' would have totally been a better name for one of these guys." I said trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. Isabel gave a shaky breath before saying "Um... why don't you do it? I... I'll do it with Capri Sun." I smiled and nodded, holding the rodent's head between my thumb and index. 

With a quick twist, the rat was dead, his neck giving a little crackly pop sound like the tab on a soda can, and his body went limp in my hand. Another twist, and the rat's head was no longer attached to his body. I held out the small corpse to Isabel, blood beginning to pool in its neck. She grabbed it and dryly swallowed. "Well, here's to a long afterlife." Isabel chuckled as she placed her lips onto the rat's neck, tipped it up and began to drink. 

Instantly Isabel began to change. The shaky nervousness from watching someone you love murder a small animal right in front of you and being made to drink that animal's blood was replaced with the warm feeling that came with he first time drinking blood. I won't beat around the bush, blood doesn't magically taste like cherry soda or chocolate or alcohol after you become a vampire. It's blood. It's metallic, but it's good. It's kinda like when you hate broccoli or something as a kid, but you begin to like it as an adult. Your taste buds change and mature over time, and it's the same thing with vampires.

What's not the same thing with vampires though is the fact that after Isabel finished drinking Gatorade dry she began to shove his corpse into her mouth. I tried to stop her, but she had began to crunch and chew the rat, swallowing it in a couple gulps. "Holy shit..." I said quietly to myself, placing a hand on Isabel's shoulder. "You okay Iz?" I asked. She looked up into my eyes and licked a little blood off of her lips before giving me a wide grin. Bits of brown and white fur were stuck between her teeth. "Yeah babe. You just... never told me that stuff tasted _this_ good when you're a vampire." She giggled a little, her eyes glazing over. This was the other thing I was worried about; blood drunkenness.

In case it wasn't apparent by it's obvious sounding name, blood drunkenness is when a vampire, usually a new one, gets slightly addicted to the taste of blood and enters a somewhat feeding frenzy. They'll consume pretty much any living thing as long as it has blood, not giving a fuck who or what sees them. It tends to go away after a day or two, so you kinda need to keep an eye on them, or strap them down real good or else... oh, boy.

It was at this point that I noticed that I had left the rat box open, and Capri Sun was scaling the box. The rat popped his head up, squeaking and wiggling his little nose. Like a cat Isabel pounced at it, grabbing the rat roughly and shoving the whole squirming creature into her mouth. Blood that was quickly licked back dripped from Isabel's lips as she chewed and swallowed the poor creature.

I put my hand on Isabel's shoulder and rubbed it. "Alright hun, you had your present, now why don't we lie down and watch a movie or something?" Iz wriggled out of my grip and stepped forward. "No! I'm still hungry! I want more blood!" Isabel barked, pressing her head against the wall, listening. The newborn vampire grinned as both our eyes made it to the window that lead outside. We both leapt to it, each with different goals, but Isabel was faster, meaning she could fling open the window and slide out, scaling down the wall like an enormous spider. I could see her target at the bottom of the apartment complex, some drifter who had secluded themselves in the alley next to the building to grab some sleep. I bolted out the apartment and made my way downstairs, hoping to catch Isabel before she caught her next victim.

By the time I made it to the alley, Isabel was gone, and all that was left of the hobo was a boot and a ratty blanket. I cursed under my breath and tried to pick up Isabel's scent, or the scent of blood. However, the alley was full of garbage that covered up anything to me and going out to the street gave me nothing but the smell of the garlic and dough from the nearby pizza joint. I grabbed at my hair, stressing out because holy shit this girl will get herself caught by someone. As I walked down the street, wracking my brain I noticed a couple drops of blood on the sidewalk. They were small, but they were fresh, and were in regular enough intervals to lead me to where Isabel was going. I just prayed that she was heading to an underpopulated portion of the city.

As I ran, following Isabel's trail, I bumped into a couple on a late night walk. "Um, hi! Have either of you seen a girl, about five five? Black hair, in her pajamas?" I asked frantically. The couple looked at each other for a moment before the man saying. "Yeah, she was all covered in blood. We thought she must have been in some sort of accident so we gave her directions to the hospital." In my head a choir of a thousand angels descended, each one singing in perfect harmony the note of "FUCK". As I thanked them and ran off, I heard the girl say "I just hope the baby's okay..." I didn't have time to ponder why she would say something like that, because at that moment I needed to find Isabel as soon as possible.

It turns out finding Isabel was a lot easier than one would think. She wasn't at the hospital, instead she was at the park by the hospital, resting against a tree. And when I say that I meant she was floating up, and the only thing that was keeping her from entering the stratosphere was a dense collection of tree branches. My eyes widened when I got a closer look at her. 

The first thing was that she was covered head to toe in blood. Even at that moment she was lazily licking the sticky red stuff off her fingers like a cat. The second thing was also the reason why that woman had hoped the baby was okay. Isabel was so full that her stomach was roughly the size and shape of an exercise ball. Her belly button had actually popped out and the front was tinted a deep rose hue, contrasting greatly with the rest of her lithe, alabaster form. I walked up to her and tugged on her ankle a little, to get her attention. "Hey Iz..." I said softly. This woke her up from her daze and she burped.  
"Oh, hey Damian..." She said quietly.  
"You still hungry?" I asked, half joking and half genuinely concerned. The other vampire caressed her swollen middle and shook her head.  
"Nope. All full." She spoke with a light slur, almost like she was actually tipsy from drinking so much blood.  
"You ready to come home now?" I asked, now lightly pulling on her leg to come down. Isabel helped me by descending herself, though she still kept hovering a few inches off of the ground. I sighed and accepted the compromise, holding her hand as we slowly "walked" back home.

As we walked, I couldn't help but notice the very audible sloshes coming from Isabel's enormous belly. Additionally, I saw how its contents shifted more radically than one would expect, making it look like the girl was holding an enormously overfilled water balloon to her waist. "Hey Iz? How much blood did you drink?" Isabel giggled as she rubbed her belly with her free hand, smearing it with blood. "Only a whole lot. I'm pretty sure my tummy actually popped inside me." I shuddered at the thought.  
"Jeez, you're like a fucking tick. You gotta be careful Iz, or else you might actually pop or something." I warned. 

To my displeasure, it seemed an ironclad trait of Isabel was the ability to never heed any of my warnings or advice. The vampire scoffed and waved her hand. "Don't be a downer dude, It's cool. I won't die from popping or something, that's stupid." At this, Isabel hefted up her belly and floated a bit up to push her stomach in my face. "And c'mon. Don't act like you don't enjoy seeing this." Isabel giggled as we neared her apartment building. I quickly got her inside and up to her apartment.

Once inside Isabel quickly stripped to nothing and waddled off. "I'm gonna head to bed now. I feel really... sleepy..." Iz mumbled, cradling her stomach. I followed her and helped her into her bed. Isabel laid on her side, lazily rubbing the side of her stomach. "How long do you think it'll take to regrow my stomach?" Isabel asked softly. I placed my hand on her swollen belly and began to rub as well, feeling how surprisingly tight her skin was. "Oh, I dunno. A few days maybe? Might take less time if you sleep a lot." I answered, making Isabel giggled. "Good, cause sleep sounds really nice right now. And so does you giving me a belly rub." Isabel said with a giggle. I grinned and began to rub with both of my hands, finding some odd enjoyment in performing this action, in addition to actually seeing my girlfriend in such a state.

Isabel moaned a little as I kept rubbing, though I shuddered a little when I felt something long and hard bump against my hand under the surface of her skin. I believe it was a femur. "You're so good at this... maybe I should just always keep myself stuffed like this so you can just rub me..." Isabel trailed off as she opened her eyes to look into mine. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" I coughed a little and looked away. I never really considered the possibility of myself having a thing for this kind of stuff, but at the same time I never truly had the opportunity to experience it like this. After a moment I said quietly "Maybe..." This seemed to satisfy Isabel as she laid her head down and closed her eyes. "Good. I just hope..." She paused to yawn. "I just hope blood isn't too fattening..." And with that she trailed off to sleep.

After a few more moments of rubbing than I probably should have taken, I stopped and began to undress myself, leaving myself in only my boxers. I crawled into bed with Isabel, smiling softly. Even though she was now an undead creature of the night, she still had this almost angelic quality to her face when she slept. I leaned forward and kissed her cheek, whispering in her ear "Happy anniversary, my darling." I caught the corner of her mouth twitching up into a smile as I too started to go to sleep, resting an arm on her belly.


End file.
